fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Marvel VS DC
Lego Marvel VS DC is a game in Lego series. There are two kinds of gameplay: the first is "Adventure mode", the second is "Battle mode". It's only for Wii U. Gameplay There are two kinds of gameplay: Adventure and Battle Mode. The first is like other Lego games and the plot will be explained in Plot Section, the second is like Super Smash Bros. games. Here there are the controls for the game. With the left control stick you can move your character, in 3D in Adventure Mode, in 2D in Battle mode. You can also move ranged attacks. With "B" you can do jump, double jump (if you press twice) or fly if the character can do it. With "Y" you can punch, with "X" and "A" you can do special attacks. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode you can play like other Lego Games. Here is the plot: "It was a strange day. Galactus wanted to eat not one but TWO Earths so he opened a Space Portal and went to DC Universe. Marvel Heroes thought that DC Heroes opened the Portal and Dc Heroes thought the opposite. At the end two universes allies for beating Galactus. Battle Mode In Battle Mode you can play like SSB games without tools and with a little part of stages. You can play only with unlocked characters. Characters There are a lot of characters. There are some heroes and some villains. superman.png|Superman is the greatest superheroes of all and in Lego form he is greater! He can fly, Shoot laser and freeze with his breath LEGO-Batman-Minifigure-Clock.jpg|Batman is the greatest detective in the Lego world! He can float and launch Batrangs. He can also use his grapple to go on the palaces. Lflash.png|FLASHISSOSPEED! ICAN'TSEPARATETHEWORDS! He can run very speed! wonder woman.png|Wonder Woman is very VERY mighty. She can fly and use her crown and her lariat. She has also an healing factor. lanterna verde.png|Wow! Green Lantern, the space superhero is here! He can us his ring in a lot of uses. aquaman.png|Aquaman is the king of the oceans. He can swim underwater and shoot water. catwoman.png|Catwoman is a thief or an hero? She can become invisible and use her whip. martian manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter is one of mightiest superheroes in the Lego World. He can shoot lasers, fly and use his telepathy freccia verde.jpg|Green Arrow, SWISH! He can become invisible and shoot arrows nightwing.png|Nightwing is going to help his allies, especially Batman. He can become invisible. shazam.png|Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury make SHAZAM! He can fly and has got a great strenght Lrobin.png|And now, Robin! He can launch his Batrang and perform a double jump. He can also use his grapple to go on the palaces. Lego Joker.jpg|Joker, the clown king of crime! He can shoot with his gun and perform a double jump Lbane.png|Bane Uarrgh! He has got a great strenght due facce.png|Two Faces has got really two facessecaf! He can shoot with his gun lex luthor.png|Lex Luthor has got a really great power. He can fly, shoot with this armor and can use his DeBricker Ray. mr.freeze.png|Mr. Freeze is a very cold man. He can freeze with his ray and can survive in the ice. pinguino.png|Penguin is very short but very evil too. He can shoot with his umbrella and with that he can also fly. spaventapasseri.png|The Scarecrow isn't very famous but is so mighty. He can shoot a toxin. zod.png|And now the mightiest supervillain: the General Zod! He has the same powers like Superman capitan america.jpg|Captain America is the Sentinel of Liberty. He can use his shield. Liron man.png|Iron Man is the most invincible superhero. He can fly and shoot lasers and rockets. HLUK.png|HULK SMASH! He can use his thunderclap attack and take very large rocks. He can also return Banner. Lthor.png|For the might of Mjolnir, Thor is here! He can launch his hammer and can charge himself. He can also fly spidey.png|Wow! Spider Man, Web-Head, the friendly neighbor Spider Man is here! He can use his Spider Sense and shoot his webs. He can also use his webs to go on the palaces. vedova nera.png|The Black Widow, that's a secret! She can become invisible and shoot with her guns. occhio di falco.jpg|Hawkeye never misses the target. He can shoot his arrows. deadpool.jpg|Deadpool is the merc with a mouth. He speaks too much but I'm paying a lot of attention to don't speak like he... Sorry! He can shoot with his gun. torcia umana.jpg|The Human Torch, flame on! He can shoot flames. ant man.jpg|Hank Pym is Ant-Man, not Giant-Man or Yellowjacket or Goliath etc... He can reduce his size. WOLVERINE.jpg|Wolverine, the most deadly mutant. He can use his claws and use his supersenses. He has also a great healing factor. Lwasp.png|And now the Wasp! She can reduce her size, shoot an electric ray and fly. destino.png|Doctor Doom is the Bricking of Latveria. He can shoot thunders and use his magic. Lloki.png|Oh no, Loki's coming! He can use his magic and freeze with his Cube! abominio.png|Abomination is mighty like Hulk! He can do the same moves like Hulk Lmagneto.png|Magneto is the Master of Magnetism of Bricks! He can manipulate the metal and fly. Lgoblin.png|Eh eh eh the Green Goblin is flying to you! He can fly with his glider and launch bombs Loctopus.png|Oh my God! There is Doctor Octopus (also known as Doc Ock)! He can use his arms. He can also walk highre than other characters with that. teschiorosse.png|From the far German the Red Skull is here. He can shoot with his gun LVenom.jpg|And Venom? He has got same abilities like Spider Man. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Lego Games Category:Lego (series)